


Set my blood on fire

by goodbyelover



Series: White sands and warm honey (the canon omegaverse) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Claiming Bites, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Nesting, Omega Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Pack Dynamics, Pining, Scenting, Sleepy Kisses, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Victory Song inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: “Sorry, sorry,” Changbin says with great amusement, waving a hand in Chan’s direction. “It’s just. Lo and behold, the great and mighty Bang Chan hulked out and mauled his favorite omega because he was too in his feels about music.”“Stoooop,” Chan complains, and has to choose between which part of that statement to refute. “He’s not my favorite.”(Or: Chan may or may not have mauled Felix after recording Victory Song for MAMA2020, feat. omegaverse.)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: White sands and warm honey (the canon omegaverse) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088912
Comments: 39
Kudos: 598





	Set my blood on fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betheproof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheproof/gifts).



> I guess we were just... very inspired. Lol
> 
> Originally the plan was for this to be a long-form fic, I but decided that I liked being able to write sea monsters in short one-shots so huzzah, this is probably ALSO going to become a series of one-shots set in canon but with a/b/o, mostly chanlix but maybe some other stuff. Omega Felix, woof.
> 
> Didn't want to tag them all because they're not primarily involved, but I'll list them out here.  
> Alpha: Chan, Hyunjin, Seungmin  
> Beta: Minho, Changbin  
> Omega: Jisung, Felix  
> Unpresented: Jeongin
> 
> Beta'd by @maricolous ❤️

Recording Victory Song isn’t the most grueling process. Preparing for it, modifying the choreography, working with the prop weapons to make them look natural, these things are almost considered routine. Chan has grown used to rolling with the punches – there’s no time to slow down, not at this time of year, and as pack leader to this band of wild boys, it falls to him to keep the boys running.

But that all is secondary to the actual performance. The group knows how to take things seriously, but there’s always a restless, frenetic energy that threatens to run wild, and Chan’s feeling that now more than ever, his heart rate spiking as the dancers fall into ranks. 

“Okay, from the top,” their stage director calls out. This is supposed to be the last run, the final cut, and Chan bounces on the balls of his feet, taking a moment to lean into the wild energy before the music cue starts.

_Prepare for glory._

All turns to a dizzying, furious whirlwind. Chan can’t even remember the lyrics, they simply burst out of him like a tidal wave as everything sinks deeper into red. His alpha urges surge forward, making it easier to go harder with every stomp, every roar.

Something about it all makes him hungry, makes him _ravenous_. There are wars to consume, souls to devour; Chan has never seen himself as conqueror, but he feels invincible as he surges forward.

It isn’t until the song finishes, with the director shouting that it’s a wrap, that Chan realizes he's sunk into a frenzy, blood pounding in his temples, pupils blown out behind his contacts. It’s near agony to keep his cool as they all bow, thanking the dancers and the crew, before they all file back into the waiting rooms to change back into their day clothes. The words and motions are mechanical, but that means they’re also leaden, as Chan has to hold his breath to keep himself in check.

He’s practically staggering as he heads towards the clothing racks, but then the whiff of something sweet and warm fills his nose as he wheels around.

Vanilla, lavender, white sands.

“You okay?” Felix asks, as he lay a soft hand against Chan’s shoulder, enchanting and lovesome – gorgeous for the way he’s adorned in blood and royalty, and it’s over for Chan. He turns, shoving the omega up against the nearest wall, hot coals incinerating his chest, pooling down in his groin, setting his nerves on fire.

It’d be one thing if Felix was startled or skittish, but instead, Felix melts to his touch, letting out a soft little whine of need, Chan’s name like thick honey on his tongue.

Growling, Chan surges forward and bites down on Felix’s neck hard enough to bruise, and all hell breaks loose. 

“ _Chan-hyung!_ ”

“Yo, what the fuck!” 

“Hyung!”

Everything turns to static as Chan licks over the bite mark before scenting Felix, eager, euphoric, until he feels several pairs of hands on his shoulders, dragging him backwards. He snarls, irritated, until something is shoved against his nose, blocking out the scent of summer and sweetness. His heart is still pounding, everything’s just a bit out of focus, but the haze begins to clear, bit by bit.

“Cool it,” Minho says, and Chan realizes that it’s the beta’s wrist that’s in his way, Minho regarding him with not an insignificant amount of exasperation as he continues to block Chan’s nose of Felix’s scent. “Can you _please_ wait until we get home?”

“What?” Chan says, still not quite existing in the current moment, hands twitching because he’d been holding Felix and now he definitely isn’t and that’s _wrong_. He reaches up, trying to tug Minho’s wrist away, just so he can breathe. “It’s… what?”

Minho looks over his shoulder, at where Jisung is checking Felix over, the omega gently probing and prompting to try and get Felix to focus. Felix’s pupils are blown wide and he’s whining softly, clinging to Jisung. Nearby, Changbin and Jeongin are corralling both Seungmin and Hyunjin, the two younger alphas easily set off by Felix’s scent bomb and Chan’s outburst.

Seeing the whole of his pack gives Chan a moment to focus and he turns sheepish, looking back at Minho before reaching up and tugging his wrist away. Minho resists for a brief second, but relents when it’s clear Chan’s snapped back to his senses.

“I’m– I’m really sorry,” Chan says, a tiny bit mortified, before moving to Hyunjin and Seungmin instead, knowing that they’d both have a harder time coming out of it.

“Want him, want him, want him,” Hyunjin’s chanting under his breath as he tries to shove past Changbin, but for all that he’s taller and an alpha, Changbin’s got the muscle mass and the beta keeps him in place easily even as Hyunjin bristles. “Gonna eat him.”

Instinctually, Chan wants to growl, wants to snap out that Hyunjin _can’t have him_ , but he reins that part of him in and focuses on getting his pack back in order. “Hey,” he says, snapping his fingers in front of Hyunjin’s face. “Focus here, come on.”

It takes a few tries before Hyunjin’s eyes finally jolt away from the two omegas and towards Chan instead, but he eventually heeds the call of his leader. He’s in total disarray now, the split top of his outfit askew, but he blinks and rocks back on his heels, settling back into himself. 

“... Oh,” Hyunjin says and looks down at where Changbin’s plastered against him. “Oh.”

“Yeahhhhh… sorry about that,” Chan says, and he means it. With all the sterilization in the building, everything kept as clean as possible per regulations, the alluring scent of omega was all the more potent, and Chan had definitely, definitely set Felix off.

“Here,” one of their managers appears at Chan’s shoulder, holding out a small tube of scent blocking cream. “We’re going to get Jisung and Felix home before the rest of you.”

Chan tamps down the urge to growl, knowing that it was for the best that the two omegas head home and get some time to settle in before the others pile in, even if instinctually he wants to follow and scent them both for good measure – even if he wants to keep Felix tucked right up against his side. “Thanks, hyung. Jeongin can go too, if he wants?”

“I’ll stay,” Jeongin says with a shrug. Unlike Hyunjin, Seungmin is just in a hungry stupor, staring intensely at Jisung and Felix instead of trying to barrel his way over, so Jeongin is just slowly nudging him backwards, putting the omegas out of his line of sight. 

Popping the tube of scent blocking cream open, Chan smears it generously on his neck and takes care to dab some right under his nose, before reaching over and doing the same to Hyunjin, the younger alpha tilting his head back so that Chan wouldn’t tangle in his extensions. 

(Chan is always grateful that Hyunjin and Seungmin trust him enough to follow his lead rather than trying to fight him for dominance, and even now, despite the chagrin, Chan is fond.)

“I hate the smell of this,” Hyunjin sighs, but lets Chan block up his nose anyway.

After Hyunjin, Chan moves on to Seungmin, taking some time to coax him back into the present. It’s easier once Jisung and Felix have been bundled away, the rigidity of Seungmin’s body slowly easing away.

“Holy shit, that was…” Seungmin begins and then shudders a bit, trying to clear his head. “A lot.”

“I know,” Chan says, and holds up the cream. Like Hyunjin, Seungmin easily lifts his chin, allowing Chan to smear the cream on to help block out the strongest parts of their joint alpha scents and make it a little easier for the everyone involved.

“... I need to change,” Seungmin mutters once he’s back to himself, but gives Chan a quick, flustered smile of gratitude before fleeing, gait only slightly awkward. 

Chan can’t really blame him, finally aware of his own state once his pack is settled. He’s still running hot, blood still thrumming, but it’s bearable now, easier to control.

Doesn’t change how vivid the memory of Felix pliant under his hands is, like it’s been carved into Chan’s skull.

Doesn’t change how tight his pants are, his knot pressing hot against the zipper.

***

Things are near tranquil as they all change out of their stage outfits and back into street clothes, finally piling into the cars to head home. Changbin climbs in with Chan, while Minho splits off to babysit the others, Hyunjin having gone tired and cranky while latched onto Jeongin.

“So what brought that on?” Changbin asked as they sat in the dark, the car slowly pulling away from the curb. “You haven’t had an outburst in a while.”

Chan groans, but it’s more amused than anything else. There’s something comforting in the familiarity of unwinding in the back with Changbin, the two of them more than familiar enough with each other's quirks and habits. “Honestly, I just was really in the moment,” he admits. There’s really nothing more to it than that. He always put his all into their performances and it had just been a bit overwhelming this particular time.

It’s a bit dumb and it makes Changbin throw his head back and laugh. 

“Hey,” Chan says, smacking the beta playfully.

“Sorry, sorry,” Changbin says, waving a hand in Chan’s direction. “It’s just. Lo and behold, the great and mighty Bang Chan hulked out and mauled his favorite omega because he was too in his feels about music.”

“Stoooop,” Chan complains, and has to choose between which part of that statement to refute. “He’s not my favorite.”

That gets another snort of laughter from Changbin, but it’s a bit less raucous this time. “I’m surprised your nose hasn’t grown larger every time you say that.”

“That’s because my nose is already huge,” Chan says easily, quickly diverting the conversation. It’s not that Changbin’s wrong, it’s just not something Chan’s ready to talk about right now.

“Chan-occhio-hyung,” Changbin hums.

Just then, both their phones buzz, a message from Jisung waiting in their group chat.

[Felix is asleep, try to be quiet when you get back.]

Chan instinctively wants to bombard the chat with questions, but knows that Jisung is likely just as tired. Chan doesn’t want to put any undue pressure on his packmate.

The boys are all dutifully quiet as they troop into the dorm. Normally it’s a rowdy affair, with some of the young boys playfully bickering as they steal slippers and cause chaos, but everyone’s mindful as they pad into the dimmed apartment.

Unsurprisingly, there’s a nest in the main room, all the furniture having been pushed away to make room for the spread of mats surrounded by an intense crafting of blankets and pillows and pieces of clothing from everyone. Chan had expected just as much – while Jisung was usually content to keep his habits to his bed, Felix was a voracious nester and it showed in the amount of his own plush toys circling the edge of the nest. On one side of the nest, Jisung was watching something on his phone, with Felix curled up against his side, fast asleep.

Still, Jisung had clearly worked on it too, as he points at a finger at Hyunjin as the alpha starts stepping inside, “If you wreck any of this, I am going to eat you.”

“I didn’t even do anything,” Hyunjin complains, but there’s not much bite as he carefully crawls in.

Chan makes his way over to the two omegas, crouching down to gently poke at Jisung’s cheek. “How are you?” he asks. He knew Jisung sometimes got self conscious about group nesting, something they’d done less frequently before Felix had presented, as it had felt unfair to put all the pressure on Jisung as the lone omega in the pack. 

“M’fine,” Jisung says, quieter, but not unhappily. He’s fond as he glances down at where Felix is sleeping. “He’s fine too,” he adds.

“I’m checking on you right now,” Chan reminds him. 

“I know, but I’m fine. I really am,” Jisung says, gaze flicking to Chan. When he smiles, it’s sincere enough to make Chan relax. “It wasn’t that bad, really. It doesn't look like he’s going into heat, but he took an extra suppressant anyway, just in case.”

Chan glances down to where Felix is fast asleep, face buried into Jisung’s ribs, one arm wrapped around him tight so Felix could get maximum snuggling. He looks so cute and soft, barefaced and in his pajamas now. 

It was unfortunate that the suppressants could make Felix extra sleepy, but it was a necessity – this time of the year was just a really dicey time for a heat and while they’d had several years to figure out what worked for Jisung, Felix had barely presented a year ago and the whole group was still learning how to navigate him instead. He’d only had three heats so far, carefully planned and scheduled and he’d gone through all of them alone.

(And it wasn’t Chan’s place to try and change that.)

“Thanks for taking care of him,” Chan praises, pinching Jisung’s cheek playfully before carefully stepping back out of the nest, off to hunt for snacks before he can steal the shower, eager to take off the scent blockers now that he’s home – he loves the dorm the most, for the way it mixes their scents all together to something unique and _home_ and his.

(Once Chan is out of the shower, he notices that two of his most favorite hoodies are missing, along with his oldest pair of sweatpants, and realizes Felix must have stolen them and they’re somewhere in the nest walls. He chuckles, fondly, and finds his third favorite black hoodie instead.)

By the time Chan returns to the nest, the other boys have all settled down, most of them fast asleep already. Jisung has shifted to plop himself right between Jeongin and Minho, while Felix is now comfortably tucked against Seungmin’s side (and while a part of Chan wants to reach out and pull Felix away, the rest of him is just so happy to see his pack so contented, it warms him to his core.)

Changbin and Hyunjin are the only two left awake, cuddled together to watch something on Hyunjin’s phone. 

“Don’t stay up too late,” Chan tells them, slotting himself between Seungmin and Minho as he digs for the duvet that had also been ransacked from his bed.

“We’re almost done here,” Changbin says, and as if on cue, Hyunjin yawns, burying his face in Changbin’s shoulder to hide it. There’s something incredibly tender about Changbin’s expression when he looks down at Hyunjin, and that makes the flames in Chan’s heart flicker higher as he settles down to sleep.

On a normal day, it takes ages for Chan to fall asleep – thoughts tangled up and needing to be carefully unknotted, or too wired or worried to settle down, but it’s different when they’re in one of the omega built nests, as Chan goes boneless and hazy. Even with the frenzy from earlier, he finds himself slipping away with ease, lulled away by Seungmin’s soft snorting and the occasional snuffle from Jeongin, lulled away by the ever present scent of vanilla, lavender, and white sands amidst the others.

***

Chan wakes several hours later – not quite proper morning, but easing into the break of dawn. He’s groggy at first, rubbing clumsily at his eyes before he realizes that there’s a sliver of light to his left, coming from the kitchen. A quick headcount of the nest tells him who’s missing.

He slips out from where Minho’s flopped over on him, grateful that he manages it without waking the beta, before he pads over to the kitchen and slips inside.

Felix is standing in front of the kettle, a mug taken down from the cupboard, with a tea bag already sat inside. He looks tiny in the oversized shirt he’d gone to bed in, along with Chan’s tattered sweatpants, his feet bare even though Chan knows he gets cold easily. Peeking out from between the wisps of Felix’s hair was a splotch of red on his neck, from where Chan had bitten him earlier.

It’s soft and it’s quiet and Chan is drawn to Felix like a moth to a flame. It’s easier, when it’s just the two of them. Easier for him to make his way over and press against Felix’s back, wrap his arms around that tiny waist. 

“Why’re you up?” he asks, nudging his nose against Felix’s cheek insistently. “You’re supposed to be asleep.”.

“Throat’s feeling all scratchy,” Felix says, somewhat dreamily. He doesn’t even hesitate to reach up to pull down another mug, Chan’s mug, and rifle around for a second tea bag.

“I’m okay,” Chan says, squeezing gently.

“It’s just honey lemon.” Felix finally glances over his shoulder at Chan and his face is still sleep-softened, but he looks at Chan with such warmth and tenderness that Chan’s heart just about gives out.

“... Sure,” Chan says, because he’s helpless in his ardent desire to bask in this boy’s attentions. It’s hard to win a war when you’re fighting yourself. “That sounds good.”

Felix hums a soft little tune as he busies himself, getting another tea bag and honey – Chan would offer to help but he knows that when Felix is like this, he wants to dote, wants to fuss, and he’ll just get sulky if Chan takes over. Instead, Chan contents himself with being Felix’s personal space-heater.

“Is… Are you okay?” he asks, looking down at the bite mark as Felix fixes tea for them both. “I really didn’t…” He trails off, because it’d be a lie to say he hadn’t meant to do what he did. Even with the craze of it all, Chan had been purposeful. Still, the time and place had been dreadful, Chan can own up to that.

“I’m fine, promise,” Felix says, twisting around in Chan’s arms so they could see each other properly, eyes glowing soft in the warm kitchen lights, freckles splashed across his cheeks now that his makeup is washed off. “I like it.”

“You can’t just _say_ things like that,” Chan groans, slumping forward to nuzzle into the crook of the omega’s neck, scenting him greedily in a way that he just doesn’t allow himself to be with Felix when the others are around.

(Changbin has a point. Chan-occhio with his silly lies.)

Felix giggles, and Chan feels a kiss pressed to his temple before he’s gently pushed away. “It’s fine, Chris. Go sit down while I finish this.”

Chan whines, but detangles himself at Felix’s behest, slinging himself down in a chair as he contents himself to watch.

Soon, a piping hot mug of honey lemon tea is placed down next to Chan and Felix tucks himself up on the nearest chair, both of his tiny hands curled around his favorite mug as he breathes in the steam, eyes closed serenely.

He’s the most beautiful thing Chan’s ever seen, mussed hair and all.

There’s so many things Chan wants, secretly, locked away in his heart of hearts. He wants to be Felix’s heat partner, he wants to court Felix, he wants to call Felix his very own. 

It’s such a brazenly selfish thing to want and a part of Chan relishes in the desire, in the ache and the hunger, but another part of him feels guilty for it – it feels a bit like an archaic fairytale, the way Chan wants to keep Felix to himself - he is the dragon, ready to steal Felix away. So what if Felix is his home? Felix does not, after all, have to think the same of him.

“Your brain is loud,” Felix says with a yawn, his face scrunching up before he relaxes back to blink owlishly at his alpha.

“My brain is always loud, little one,” Chan murmurs absentmindedly, distractedly. Felix’s shirt has started slipping sideways, not quite enough to fall off his shoulder, but definitely enough to show off his collarbones.

“I think that might hurt you one of these days,” Felix teases, and he’s so sleepy but he puts down his mug and scoots forward and suddenly Chan has a lapful of soft, sweet, pliant omega and he doesn’t even know what to do with himself. “Can I help?”

“... Yeah,” Chan agrees, selfishness surging forward to claim victory as he wraps his arms around Felix, holds him steady. He can feel that hunger licking back up his spine, eager to overwhelm again, as Felix nuzzles along his jawline.

“Forget about all of it,” Felix whispers, and it’s a touch comical, because all Chan can think about is _Felix, Felix, Felix, mine, mine, mine_. 

But all _is_ forgotten as Felix kisses him, blossom-sweet against Chan’s mouth, and Chan has already lost control once that night, but he lets go just one more time as his hands curl around Felix’s hips, pulling him closer just to pull out the most delicious whine from him.

“Chris,” Felix breathes out, eyes hooded, lips wet, and Chan is leaning forward and licking his way into Felix’s mouth before he can even help himself – these moments are stolen and Chan is selfishly hoarding these too, wanting to make them last until the scent of cupcakes and summer never leaves his skin. 

Their kisses are heated, like the molten heart of a star that burns Chan to his very bones, burns him to ash with _want_ , but it’s also tender and intimate and everything Chan wants to give Felix as he kisses him breathless, reaches up to cup Felix’s cheek as they kiss, even as his grip on Felix’s hip tightens.

There’s nothing more gorgeous than the way Felix keens, high, needy, as he rocks forward into Chan. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whines into Chan’s mouth and Chan wants to _eat him_.

But for all that Chan is suddenly completely riled up, Felix is as sleepy as he is aroused, and so even while he ruts against Chan’s thigh, his kissing grows more lax, his fingers losing their grip where they’ve curled in Chan’s shirt.

Chan groans, a mixture of fond frustration, before he slowly stills Felix, kisses him more gently.

“M’okay,” Felix protests, but it comes out mumbled as he snuggles onto Chan’s shoulder, nose tucked against his throat, half scenting Chan, half falling asleep.

“Sure you are, little one,” Chan says. He’s not surprised when Felix doesn’t reply, just nuzzles in a little closer. How strange that this can feel just as much of a victory as their performance had, though not in the same berserk way.

They sit like that, for a while longer. Mostly so Chan can gather himself back together, willing the knot in his pants to go away before he carefully hikes Felix up in his arms. It’s not the easiest way to carry the omega, but Felix has clearly latched on and Chan doesn’t want him to turn fussy by making him let go.

One arm under Felix’s thighs, the other one around his back to tuck him close, Chan gets to his feet, careful to turn the lights off on his way out before bringing Felix back to the nest, Felix just making soft little snuffling noises against his throat.

It’s one last moment of selfishness when Chan settles down in the emptiest part of the nest, lowering them both down so Felix is sprawled out on top of him, fumbling for a blanket to cover them both. Felix doesn’t even squirm around to settle, he just goes boneless; deadweight atop Chan’s heart. Chan almost wants to stay awake, to just hold Felix until the sun rises, but if anything, with Felix plastered on top of him, he’s falling even faster than he had the first time.

“G’night, Chris,” Felix mumbles – or at least, that’s what Chan’s pretty sure he tries to say, it’s mostly just a jumble of syllables, slurred out and sleep-thickened.

“Good night, my love,” Chan dares to whisper back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be so spicy and then they got SOFT lol. Thanks for reading ❤️


End file.
